Hei-nii!
by RanTW1718
Summary: Moriko was, to Kazuha, just a strange girl she met on the street. But after she learned that she was the sister of Heiji, things between Heiji and Kazuha changed-drastically. And it soon became clear to Kazuha that Heiji was keeping a secret from her. Through desperation, pain, and sorrow, Kazuha will realize that the truth she struggled to find is far darker than it seemed to be.
1. Hei-nii

_Just thought of this! Even though not one of my stories are complete (I only have two anyways) This time a little Heiji, Kazuha, and someone else...Hope you like it!_

_xxx_

"Heiji ya ahou!" Kazuha screamed into her phone, causing Heiji's ear to be severely damaged. "I was only worried about ya! Since ya have a cold!"

"Ya didn't have to yell!" Heiji cursed, coughing and rubbing his ear while he switched his cellphone to the other ear. "It's only a little cold!"

"Well, I'm sorry for carin about ya!" Kazuha, steaming, pouted and balled her hands into fists. "Ya never unders-"

"AHHHHH!" a voice sounded behind Kazuha, and before she could react she was tackled from behind. Lurching forward from the impact, Kazuha fell forward with a cry and her cellphone skidded across the ground.

"Wha-Whatcha doing?!" As Kazuha turned around, fuming, she was hugged by that someone who knocked her down like a bowling pin.

"Ahhhh! Kazu-chan I haven't seen ya since...since-!" She rubbed her head against Kazuha's cheek, tears in her eyes.

"E-eh?" Kazuha stared at the girl who had wrapped her hands around her shoulders. She had light brown hair and brilliant turquoise eyes that shone like the jewels Kid stole. And she looked familiar...Off to the side there was a suitcase that seemingly belonged to her, and a passport strapped to it.

"Eh?" the girl pulled away a little "Dontcha remember me?"

"Um.." Kazuha sweat dropped "No..." The girl's eyes widened and she pulled away in horror.

"Whaaa!" she cried out "Why? We used to play together all tha time! Like that time you had a contest with the Harakura Shogakko boys and you slipped and fell in mud! And another time you got mad at Heinii so-"

"Wait wait wait h-how do ya know that?!" Kazuha blushed in embarrassment. "Who are ya?!"The girl just smiled and shook her head ever so slowly.

"Maaahh..." she closed her eyes "You'll know soon!" She opened them. "Real soon!" And then she got up, shaking her light colored hair. She extended her hand to Kazuha and helped her up. "And besides" Kazuha inquired "Did ya just mention Heiji?"

"Mm?" the girl straightened her clothes "Yeah! I did mention Heinii!"

"Wha? Do ya mean Heiji?"

"Yep." she stuck her tongue out in a friendly manner "People call him that too." 'Everybody calls him Heiji...' Kazuha thought to herself, a little confused. 'You're the only one who calls him Heinii.'

"Anyways, Heinii's still on the phone right?"

"Ah! You're right!" Kazuha ran to her phone and picked it up "Heiji?"

"AHOU WHERE'D YA GO?!" Heiji yelled into the phone furiously "I THOUGHT YA HAD BEEN ATTACKED BY SOMEONE!"

"Y-ya don't have to be that mad!" Kazuha retorted "And besides, I WAS attacked by someone!"

"Hah?"

"But in anotha way is all!" Kazuha looked at the girl, who was standing with her suitcase.

"Anyways, hurry up! I've been waitin foreva!" Heiji complained, sneezing.

"Hehhh? I thought ya didn't want me to go?" Kazuha smiled, a little happy inside

"W-wha ahou it was ya who insisted to come all whiny voiced like an ahou!" Heiji stuttered. Kazuha could almost see the blush on Heiji's face.

"Hah?! I was not whiny voiced!" Kazuha insisted. "Jeez, stop calling me an ahou! You're the ahou! I'll be there in moment!" and she hung up on Heiji. 'That Heiji." Kazuha thought, a little annoyed. But the smile on her face didn't portray what she was thinking inside. The girl stared at Kazuha, hands on her suitcase. The look on her face didn't count as without emotion, but it was too little to qualify as any.

"I'm coming!" she suddenly announced "I'm sure Heinii would remember me! Unlike Kazu-chan.." she narrowed her eyes at Kazuha like she meant it but she didn't at the same time.

"Eh, I don't mind but..." _But I do..._ Kazuha thought. The look in the girl's eyes seemed to say she read Kazuha's mind but she insisted on going.

"I won't stay long! I promise, Kazu-chan." something glinted in her eyes, but it was so brief that Kazuha didn't know what it was. Reluctantly, Kazuha lead the way to Heiji's house with an uncomfortable feeling that the girl behind her was boring her beautiful turquoise eyes into her back.

xxx

"Eh, you ya came from America!" Kazuha exclaimed, amazed.

"Mmhm!" The girl showed Kazuha her passport. "I went ta many places!"

"How about France?" Kazuha asked.

"Yep!" the girl then stopped, and seemed to be mulling over whether to say something else. "Actually..."

"Eh?"

"When I went to France, I went with Heinii!" she smiled. "We went ta see the Eiffel Tower!" the news struck Kazuha hard. _Eh...With...Heiji...?_ "We went ta see it at night too! It was beautiful!" she added, watching Kazuha's reaction. She seemed to enjoy it, and Kazuha knew it. She could see it in her eyes.

"Ah, really? That's nice!" Kazuha forced a smile._ Why didn't Heiji ever talk about it? Did...did he not tell me on purpose...?_ A thought etched itself into Kazuha's mind and it made her gasp inside. _C-could she be...?!_

"Kazu-chan..." the girl said. "His house is over here ya know?" Kazuha walked past Heiji's house without noticing, and in a hurry she scuttled back red faced. _What am I thinkin about? Heiji's not an ahou! Actually... he is but he's not THAT big of an ahou... _The girl rang the doorbell for Kazuha while Kazuha wrestled with her thoughts.

"Ah yeah!" Kazuha realized "I never asked what your name was!"

"Ah! Me?" the girl smiled mischievously "My name's-"

"Kazuha! Ya finally arrive ya took so lon-" Dressed in his pajamas, with a nasally voice and red faced, Heiji stared at the girl in shock. And, in Kazuha's eyes, with realization and recognition. "Eh..." Heiji's eyes into two small black dots, and thy blinked in shock.

"Heiiiiiniiiiiii~~" the girl smiled. "I've come to visit ya!" a moment of complete silence later, the whole neighborhood was resonating with Heiji's scream of terror. It was one word. Three syllables.

Moriko.

xxx

_Ahou ahou ahou...I've come to like this word haha XD Not sure how long this story will go but it might be better if kept short. It's going to get long anyways...I can tell... Anyways how's Moriko? How do you feel about her? I made her to be a character that's not so much on the 'good' side, so it's expected if you don't like her. Anyways, next chapter up soon!_


	2. Look-alikes?

_Reply to: _

_Mystery0028: Heh heh glad you like it ^^ Thanks for reading! _

_Decided to continue since some people wanted to read it! _

_XXX_

"M-MORIKO!" Heiji's cry was so ear piercing that even the cat outside on the streets couldn't take it. It was so high Kazuha and Moriko couldn't hear it. It was so high that it sounded like a girl. And in that instance, Heiji was exactly like a girl: he backed up in utter terror and continued screeching even after he finished the first cry. He blinked and blinked again, and Kazuha was so shocked that now it was her eyes that turned into little black dots.

"W-why a-are y-ya h-here, y-ya d-demon s-spawn!" Heiji stuttered and stammered. His face turned purple.

"D-demon spawn?! Heinii ya don't have to be so mean!" Moriko put her hands on her hips, pouting. Moriko wasn't anything, in Kazuha's eyes, like a demon spawn. Why Heiji was so terrified of a girl like her was beyond her imagination.

"H-Heiji!" Kazuha went inside and stepped beside him. "Why're ya so scared? Ya look like a scared puppy!"

"Sh-shut up! Ahou!" Heiji stammered. But Kazuha wasn't offended by that. More like she couldn't, since he sounded so scared it was more like he was begging for his life. Moriko narrowed her eyes at the two of them, mainly Kazuha, and let herself in. She shut the door and advanced towards Heiji.

"Heinii, stop pretending to be scared by ME! Ya know you just don't want Kazu-chan to find out! Ya scared about that! Not ME!" she looked cross. Heiji somehow seemed to have recovered a little, but there was still a look of dread in his eyes.

"Ya ahou! If ya come, that's EXACTLY how Kazuha's going to find out!" Heiji was exasperated.

"W-wait, find out about what?" Kazuha, left out, looked back and forth at Moriko and at Heiji.

"But Heinii," Moriko reasoned "Kazuha likely already knows, about our relationship." _Eh? _Kazuha was shocked _Re...relationship?! _

"Eh? Ya do?" Heiji glanced at Kazuha who was supporting him from being.

"Right, Kazu-chan?" Moriko smiled. "Since Heinii is a famous detective, ya must've picked up some skills and found out right?"

"Ah..." Kazuha struggled to keep her calm composure. _So...it's true..._"Yeah..."

"Oh..." Heiji shook his head, obviously tired, the red from his fever returning to his face. He sunk down to the floor "I did that for nothin huh?" he sighed.

"Of course! Besides, Heinii," Moriko went over besides him, crouching down. "It's not a bad thing! I haven't seen ya for so long! Even though we always were in contact with each other. It's natural for me ta want ta see ya right? Ya must've wanted to see me too!"

"Ya crazy demon spawn, who'd want ta see ya!" and Heiji's cheeks turned red. _H...Heiji... _Kazuha was disheartened. Looking at the two of them argue, she saw two people that were very close to each other. _So ya really do like her...ya always did...didn't ya? _And then Kazuha shaded her eyes with her hair, knowing that tears were resting on top of her eyelashes. _I'm such an ahou...Lately I'm so emotional it's_ frustrating..._And of all times..._this _happens..._

"Eh, Kazuha, what's wrong?" Heiji asked, noticing that Kazuha wasn't bugging him about Moriko as he'd predicted.

"N-nothing...I just suddenly thought I have something to do..." Kazuha quickly went to get her shoes, knowing that her tears were on the edge of spilling over.

"Wha? What's wrong Kazuha? Is Moriko annoying you?" Heiji asked, concerned. "If she is, don't mind her! She's just a typical ahou of a sister!"

"It's not that, it's-" Kazuha froze, and the shoe she was about to put on slipped out of her hands.

"Huh?"

"S..." Kazuha turned to Heiji, "She's..."

"What?"

"Moriko...she's..."

At this point Heiji's patience was running thin.

"What? What about her? She's my ahou sister! Don't you know that already?" Kazuha's mouth dropped open.

"S...si...sist...Sister?!" Kazuha cried.

"What? Ya didn't know that?" Heiji raised an eyebrow, confusion on his face. Moriko sighed, like she was disappointed, and like she was cross that Kazuha found out. But there was a smile on here face, and a superior look in her eyes.

And Kazuha hated that.

XXX

They sat, all three of them, in Heiji's room, while they talked things out. Mainly it was Heiji who was talking, Moriko interrupting once in a while, and Kazuha glaring at her.

"So ya see, Moriko is just my adopted sister." Heiji said, looking a little nervous. "She was adopted by my mom since she wanted a girl, but then she went to America because they suddenly found her real parents."

"Yep! It was really a thrill ride!" Moriko added. "I went from Japan to America and then went all around the world! I was only a few months old then."

"Heh?! Ya said ya played with me and Heiji when we were small though!"

"Ahh that was a lie so you'd believe me and take me here." Moriko laughed.

"What about the Paris thing? What that real?"

"Yeah, course!"

"Well we went out once in a while with her family so.." Heiji said.

"But," Kazuha said, a little annoyed "if she really is just a step sister then why'd ya blush when she talked about your 'relationship'"

"Eh?" Heiji's face got red again. "B-because I just remembered some stupid things that Moriko here did!"

"Hehhh, like what?"

"Like thiiiiiiiiiis!" Moriko catapulted herself onto Heiji and rubbed her head against him.

"Ahhhh!" Kazuha cried, furious.

"S-stop it ahou!" Heiji pushed her away, face redder than before. "Ahou don't do that in front o-" he stopped, and just shut his mouth altogether.

"Eh, what were ya going to say?"

"Eh, uh.." Heiji stammered "in-in...in frontal winds!"

"Hahh?"

"C-Cuz today there's frontal winds, it's a bad omen..." Heiji fake grinned, sweat dropping.

"...Frontal winds huhhh~~" Moriko smiled devilishly.

"W-what?" Heiji growled. "Anyways go away already, you're too close!" Moriko reluctantly shifted away, begging Heiji to let her stay. Kazuha could only bite her lip in frustration. _That girl~~~! _

"Ara~~~" Moriko took out a mirror from her suitcase. "Kazuha-chan your hair's so messy! Why dontcha fix it?"

"Ah...thanks." Kazuha muttered. _I thought it was ok though.._

"What? It's perfectly fine." Heiji said. This caused Kazuha's heart to skip a beat, and she blushed a little. She looked at her reflection, but she found nothing wrong. _So she _was _bluffing! _

"Eh...Kazu-chan." Moriko slid over to Kazuha. "Don't we look alike?" she gasped.

"Wha...!" it was as Moriko said: the two closely resembled each other, down to hair color and everything. They looked like sisters.

"..." Heiji had an uncomfortable look on his face, and Kazuha wondered why.

"Kazu-chan, since we look like sisters, we oughta get along with each other!" Moriko said enthusiastically.

But Kazuha knew they wouldn't.

XXX

_Ahh bad ending noo...I couldn't think of how to end this thing T T Anyways I just established some facts and built up on how Kazuha and Moriko are to each other. I hope you like it~ _


	3. Heiji's cellphone

_Reply to: _

_Mystery 0028(chap 1): Ahh thank you^^ Glad you like it~_

Kazuha lay in her bed, tired and unsatisfied. She had left Heiji's house earlier in the evening reluctantly and returned home uneasy. The "temporary"(she had claimed) residence of Moriko at Heiji's house made her uncomfortable and intensely unhappy. _She had toyed with me, lied to me, infuriated me in only one day! Not even one day! _Kazuha glared at the lamp on the small table beside her bed. _And besides, what's with the 'we look alike don't we we should be sisters!' talk? _Kazuha sighed in fury and sat up in bed. _I can't believe she's Heiji's sister! _Kazuha paused, and thought about it a little more. _Well, actually it might make sense. Heiji's such an ahou that maybe she got affected by his ahou-ness. But..._ Kazuha's anger was pushed off to the side. _Why did Heiji look so uncomfortable? He was all nervous...Especially when Moriko said that. _Kazuha thought back to the image of his nervous face. _He seemed disturbed by something..._

It was at that time that her cell phone rang, and she reached her hand out to the far side of the small table. Her hand latched onto her cellphone and she looked at the caller id. _Ah, it's Heiji. _

"Heiji, why'd ya call at this time?" She said, looking at the clock. "There's nothing going on right? Like a murder case or something."

"Oh, so he calls ya for murder cases." a girl's voice replied. "How romantic."

"Ah!" Kazuha cried in surprise. "M-Moriko!"

"Just Moriko? We're not that close yet are we?" she sounded cold, and her voice was muffled.

"What do ya want?" Kazuha demanded.

"What I want?" she laughed. "I'm just checking Hei-nii's cellphone. To check if there're any pests I needed to eliminate.I didn't have to look for long. I just found one, Tooyama Kazuha-san."

"Pest?" Kazuha burned up. "Why do ya have Heiji's cellphone? I bet ya stole it!"

"I didn't steal it." Moriko said nonchalantly. "I saw it on his bed and took a look at it. I'm not going to take it, ya know."

"Why are ya doing this to me?" Kazuha said. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"Ah, ya didn't do anything to me." she whispered. "Ya just touched my stuff, you directed it at my things. Of course I'll get offended, Tooyama-san."

"Oh, so now I'm Tooyama-san aren't I?" Kazuha replied bitterly. "From Kazu-chan to Tooyama-san, what a remarkable change! And by your _stuff_, do ya mean Heiji?"

"Ah no, I mean the clothes that you stole from my suitcase." she replied sarcastically "None of which would even come close to fitting your large and bulky frame..."

"What?!" Kazuha was seething with rage. And it seemed to be exactly what Moriko wanted.

"Tooyama-san, I know I seem to be punching at you out of the blue." She started "But I'm doing this for your own benefit." her voice took on a tone of sympathy, of sincere-ness. "Hei-nii is what I consider an unreachable goal. For you anyways."

"W-what are you talking about?" Kazuha stammered.

"Don't fake it. I know you like my Hei-nii." the way she claimed Heiji to be hers left Kazuha speechless. "But unfortunately my Hei-nii will never like you back. I am what he yearns for." the emotion attached to 'yearns' made Kazuha queasy.

"So I will give you one warning. A bittersweet one." Kazuha could see the sugary sweet smile on Moriko's face. "That you back off and leave him to be. I'll take good care of him." Again, the way she said it sent shivers down Kazuha's spine.

"Y-you're going to do something weird to Heiji aren't ya." She stood up "Ya sick, sick ahou!" But Moriko already hanged up, and Kazuha screamed in frustration.

"I am not going to give up!" Kazuha screamed. "With a N. O. T!"

XXX

"Ah, Hei-nii, you're done with the shower!" She was a bouncy ball in the shape of a human, full of energy and so happy and excited it made Heiji almost want to go wash all of it off in the shower again.

"Jeez ya ahou get outta my room." Heiji grumbled, opening the door to his room wide open, signaling that she should leave.

"I don't wanna~~~!" she whined. She held the cellphone behind her, fingers feeling around for the delete button.

"Go take your shower now!" Heiji snapped impatiently.

"Hei-nii~~!" her finger pushed down on a button.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Heiji charged into the room and literally shoved her out the room. Unable to react faster, Moriko dropped his cellphone onto the floor and Heiji caught sight of it.

"Aw! I was playing a game though!" Moriko quickly made up an excuse before Heiji said anything. "I think I was getting the highest score, too!"

"Why'd ya take my phone?" Heiji said, agitated.

"I wanted to play a game..." she pouted.

"Yeah right." Heiji snapped his phone shut. "I betcha did weird stuff on it like send my friends disgusting photos."

"Like what?"

"Ya know what I mean!" Heiji shook his fist at her "Like that mole on your shoulder!"

"M-mole?" She screeched. "That's a freckle! Look closer ya ahou!" she pushed herself in front of Heiji. Heiji flinched, knowing they were barely five inches apart.

"Look!" She pushed herself closer to him. She was then pushed away almost violently and she stumbled a little. "Ah!" she cried.

"I-I need my personal space!" Heiji stammered, after he realized what he had done. "A-anyways go to the shower! Or you're gonna stink so much I'm gonna needa shoo you out into the neighborhood!"

"Jeez~, you're exaggerating too much." She flounced away, pouting. Immediately after, Heiji closed the door to his bedroom and leaned against it, face bright red. And not from the slight cold he was having. _Jeez..._He wiped his chin. _This isn't good..._

XXX

_I hope this chapter was good. I know Moriko kind of changed too fast but this will be explained later on^^ She's the standard kind of evil sweet-looking person so *sweat drops* Anyways thanks for reading~_


End file.
